


What's My Name?

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Grinding, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, Naked Cuddling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Why you, the apprentice, should stop calling Asra "Master". I mean, unless you wanna try his patience again.





	What's My Name?

Asra had been silent all afternoon. You start to close up the shop as the sun sets, put out the lantern, lock the door, wipe down the counter. You sweep the floor and look to the corner where Asra is silently leaning up against the wall, wordlessly staring down at an old tome.   
"Master, I-" you begin, he snaps the book shut. You have no idea what's had him on edge lately. He slams the book on the counter, not stopping until he is inches away from your face. You stiffen, not knowing what's coming next. Asra is usually so calm, so collected. Something has obviously been bothering him lately.  
"Say that one more time." He dared, unblinking.  
"Ahh... Ma..s-AHH-" Asra grabbed you by the arm, dragging you out of the shop area to the back room. "I don't understand! What are you doing, whats wrong!?" You cried as he pressed you face first against the wall.  
"I told you, it's ASRA. Let's make sure you don't forget this time" He growled, you'd never heard him like this. One of his hands slid between the buttons on your dress as he pressed his erection into your backside, other hand snaking around to the front of your dress to toy with the hem of your panties, his hot breath in your ear. You moaned as he cupped your breast, toyed with your nipple gently, drawing a breathy moan from your lips. "Good girl.." he whispered. He backed away and pulled you by your wrist to your shared bedroom, you've never been nervous to be alone with him in there before, but something about his odd behavior has you on edge.   
He shoved you onto the bed, you looked up at him questioningly. He was already almost naked, slinging his clothes into the chair by the bed, dark skin glistening in the light of the late summer sunset that poured through the window. Your breath caught in your throat, you'd never seen him like this before. He was beautiful.   
He crawled onto the bed in front of you, you moved back as he advanced until you were at the head of the bed and he was practically on top of you.  
"Why don't you spread those pretty legs so I can have a look at what's mine?" he whispered, eyes locked with yours. You nodded automatically as he sat back to watch you, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes as you parted your legs for him to see. "Why don't we rid you of these wet panties, sweetheart?" his fingers slid under the elastic of your damp panties to pull them down, slowly, past your ankles. His hands on your thighs, he pushed your knees further apart as you leaned back onto the bed, eyes closed, trying to retain whatever composure you had left. You could feel his breath on your pussy, warm against your wet folds, you whimpered and his grip on your thighs tightened.  
"Asra, I-" You began, you were cut off by the heavenly sensation of his hot tongue dragging from your hole to your clit, sucking on the nub before pressing his tongue hard against your entrance. "Asraa ahh-P-PLEASE-" you cried out, moaning his name as if you'd done it a thousand times before. After a few long strokes, he sat up and sat next to you, licking his lips.   
"Sit on your master's lap, darling." He said, his eyes catching yours and not letting go. You settled onto his thighs as he slowly unbuttoned your dress, never breaking eye contact. He pulled it off, leaving you completely exposed. His erection twitched, inches from your dripping flesh. You didn't look down. He adjusted you so you straddled one thigh, his other knee drawn up. The friction against your pussy made you cry out, your oversensitive nub rubbed against his leg. "I want you to ride my thigh until you're a whimpering fucking mess, then you can beg me to let you come when I'm ready." You didn't move. You couldn't believe this was happening "NOW." He demanded, a little more harsh than before, but still Asra.  
You rubbed yourself against his soft skin, sliding in your own juices as Asra watched you hungrily. He leaned in and grabbed a handful of your soft hair, pulling you in for a kiss. You moaned into his mouth, he tugged your hair and brought his other hand up to run his thumb over your nipple. His pre cum dribbled down his cock and stuck in sticky strands to your skin wherever it touched as you continued to grind yourself sloppily onto his muscled thigh. The feeling was intensifying, your moans growing more desperate, if you didn't stop you were gonna lose it..  
"On your knees" Asra said, pushing you gently to the floor by the bed. "You're going to suck my cock until I am ready to reward you, do you understand? What's my name?"  
"A-Asra, y-yes Asra" you stutter, following his directions and kneeling on the floor in front of him. His cock bobbed in your face, rock hard and dripping. You licked the trail of pre cum from the tip, all the way down to his balls, taking them delicately into your mouth as his hand combed through your hair. "Good girl..." he moaned as your tongue trailed from the sensitive spot behind his sack and back up to the tip, where you took him into your mouth. "That's it sweetheart, I want my cock in that pretty throat of yours", his grip on your hair tightened, forcing you to take more and more, making you meet his gentle thrusts. He was moaning freely now, you swallowed around his length and he gasped. "I'm gonna come in that sweet mouth of yours, I want you to swallow every fucking drop like a good little apprentice.." with the last word, he moaned again and filled your mouth with his seed, you could feel it drip down the sides of your mouth as you tried to swallow every bit of it like he'd instructed. After a few more thrusts he gently pulled out of your mouth and fell back onto the bed.   
"Asra? A-Asra was I good?" You whimper pleadingly. He patted the bed beside him, and you climbed up to sit next to him as he sat up. He pushed you backwards onto the pillows and climbed on top of you, his weight pressing into you.   
"Beg" he stated, his face inches from yours.  
"Please Asra, p-please-"  
"Please what."  
"Please I want you to ah- f-fuck me, I've been a good girl, I did what you wanted-"  
"Shhhh. You know I love you right?" he whispers. You nod, and he kisses your forehead. "Good. Because I'm gonna fuck you like I never have." His fingernails dig into your hips as he flips you over onto your stomach, pulling you by your hips to your knees. He shoves his cock into your tight, dripping hole, still squeezing your hips with bruising intensity, slamming into you over and over and over again until you're screaming his name, begging him for release. He slapped your ass harshly then reached around to brush your clit with his fingers as he fucked you brutally, all of a sudden your orgasm slamming into you with no warning, shockwaves of pleasure coursing through every nerve ending in your body. He cursed behind you, muttering your name as you felt him release inside of you, finally stopping and collapsing, arms around you, to your side.   
It felt like an eternity before your breathing went back to normal, your hair an absolute mess, your bodies slicked with sweat. You turned in his arms, he opened his eyes and smiled at you. He leaned in to kiss you sweetly before smiling and letting his eyes drift closed again. You inched closer as you both dozed off, arms around him as he held you close, face in his chest, legs tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> Asra's not mine, etc, etc. Sorry for any typos, I try to proofread but I don't always catch everything the first time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
